


Keep it Down

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Panties, Present Tense, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't afford to be caught, but Steve's being loud so Bucky gags him with the panties that had started all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110199557941/fuuuuuuuuuuuuu-aimee-word-count-920-warnings)

**Title** : Keep it Down  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 920  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : Established relationship, panties, panty gag, semi-public sex, wall sex, barebacking, bottom!Steve, endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : They can't afford to be caught, but Steve's being loud so Bucky gags him with the panties that had started all of this.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110199557941/fuuuuuuuuuuuuu-aimee-word-count-920-warnings):  _Imagine though, Steve's being loud and can't keep the noise down so Bucky pushes the panties Steve wore minutes before in his mouth to keep him quiet._

"Y’gotta keep it down, doll," whispers Bucky, brushing his mouth along Steve’s bared throat and hitching Steve’s legs higher around his waist. He pushes closer, cock sliding deeper and Steve whines. "Jesus, Stevie," he chuckles breathlessly, removing the panties dangling off of Steve’s right ankle. "I know I’m making you feel great an’ all, but you need to hush."

Steve swallows down another sharp cry and nods, rolling his lips together in an attempt to stifle all the noises Bucky always makes him loose. “Then you better hurry things along,” he groans, tightening his legs around Bucky’s hips and rolling his body between Bucky and the wall.

Bucky’s still got the panties in his hand and he glances down at them, from the lacy fabric to Steve’s open, panting mouth. “Could always gag ‘ya,” he suggests, leg hole of the underpants looped around his metal index finger as he holds them up between them.

Steve’s eyes widen and his groan rumbles against Bucky’s chest. “Yeah, okay, do it,” he agrees, Bucky smirking and balling up the panties before shoving them into his mouth.  The taste of sweat and precome are sharp on his tongue and he moans, sounds barely dampened by his panties. Bucky hums in satisfaction, though, and presses a kiss to his stuffed mouth.  
  
Wrapping his metal arm beneath Steve, Bucky plants his right hand next to Steve’s head, holding Steve as he snaps his hips, Steve’s moans decently muffled. “Maybe now everyone’ll just think your mouth is occupied instead of your fantastic ass, huh?” He grins at Steve’s glare, angling his hips so he grinds over Steve’s prostate with every thrust.  
  
Saliva slides past Steve’s gagged mouth, down his chin and Bucky leans in to lick it up before it can drip onto his shirt. Bucky kisses the corner of his mouth and then buries his forehead against his shoulder. His cock jerks and leaks between them, preejaculate smearing his stomach where his shirt has ridden up. Someone’s going to come looking for them soon. Realize they’ve been gone longer than a bathroom trip warrants and find them like this. Bucky pinning him to the wall with his hips and cock, lace fucking panties muffling his moans.  
  
He groans at the thought, panties  _soaked_  inside his mouth. Bucky laughs into his damp shoulder and picks up the pace, hardly giving Steve a chance to breathe before grinding back into his body. Readjusting his hold, Bucky supports him with his cybernetic arm, bio hand dropping between them and curling around his erection. His head knocks back into the wall, sounds of everyone’s laughter in the other room fading away as Bucky fucks him toward release.  
  
"Jesus, sweetheart, couldn’t believe it when I saw the goddamn frilly waistband of these panties," says Bucky, leaning in and tugging at a bit of the fabric with his teeth. "Don’t know how you expected me to keep my hands to myself with that image in my head, baby doll."  
  
Steve tries to shrug, but all the movement does is push him further onto Bucky’s cock. He paws at Bucky’s back, fingers wrinkling the back of Bucky’s shirt. His eyes fall closed, brow furrowing as Bucky jerks him off, hips circling as Bucky focuses on making him come.  
  
"Now you can’t even put ‘em back on. Gonna be fuckin’ commando in a room full of people ‘cuz your panties are too wet to wear," says Bucky, leering and thumbing the head of Steve’s cock. "I’ll keep ‘em nice and safe for you, Steve. Hold ‘em in my pocket and think about what I just did with them. With  _you_.”  
  
” _Nngh!_ " cries Steve, grinding on Bucky’s cock and digging his feet into the curve of Bucky’s ass. He chants Bucky’s name, panties muffling it so all it really sounds like is ‘cky.’   
  
"Yeah, doll, come on; I know you’re close, baby," whispers Bucky, fisting Steve’s cock and ignoring the tingle of pleasure up and down his spine. "Come all over yourself and lemme clean you up with those panties, Stevie."  
  
Steve swallows a sharp moan and arches his back, cock spurting as Bucky slows his fist, squeezing every last bit of his release from his body. He pants through the panties, tightening deliberately around Bucky as Bucky moves again.  
  
"Beautiful, Steve." Bucky gets both of his arms under Steve’s ass, knees bent as he lifts Steve up and down on his dick. " _God_  yes, baby doll,” he moans, Steve’s heels pushing at the waistband of his slacks. His chest and the small of his back are damp with sweat, can see that Steve’s shirt is in a similar state. He’s close, balls taut between his thighs, cock thick in the tantalizing clench of Steve’s hole. “Fuck,  _Steve_. Steve!” he muffles the words against Steve’s throat, jerking his hips and filling Steve with his release.   
  
He catches his breath and pulls the wrecked panties out of Steve’s mouth, both of them grinning when Steve tugs him close and sucks on Bucky’s bottom lip. Steve drops down onto his feet and he wipes Steve’s ass and belly clean with the wet panties, squeezing out the worst of the wetness before tucking them into his pocket. He zips and buttons his slacks while Steve hurriedly gets back into his own pants.  
  
They make sure neither of them looks freshly fucked and Steve smirks at Bucky, Bucky laughing and hooking their arms together, escorting him back to the party to a variety of ‘Where have you two  _been_ 's.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
